The Stand After The Last Stand
by Mezmeric
Summary: Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1

The Stand After The Last Stand

_Summary: The last stand has been made... Magneto's been cured. Leech is now safe and the government is trying to understand mutants better. All seems perfect huh? After the last stand, more issues occur within the Xavier Institute. Nothing life threatening. But when tragedies occur who will they stand with?_

_ No action really more of a pairing story... (with NO SLASH) (That might change though) Mostly featured around the KittyBobbyRogue problem with others in the mansion interfering. but there might be other pairings... I only have three chapters done so far so I'm gonna see where this goes. (I know I've tried this before but I didn't like where it was going so I'm making a new one) I'll add to the summary as the story goes along because I'm not sure if that is how it will turn out._

_Oh and I know there's a bit of oocness for some of the character so just tell me if it gets too out of hand! _

_Disclaimer: The usual I own nothing... But I wish I did! _

Rogue waited calmly by the window waiting for them to return... Hoping they would return... Hoping he would return. She knew he was not the toughest person or the strongest. She waited as hours past. She started to give up hope when she heard knock on the door.

"Bobby!" She said as she hugged him.

"We did it Rogue... We won. I even killed John," He said proudly.

"That bastard deserved it. What about Magneto?" She asked.

"We forced the cure into him... He won't be a threat anymore," He said as Rogue stepped back uneasily. Bobby looked down at her ungloved hands and sighed. "Rogue... Why?"

"I had to," She said as he walked across the room.

"Rogue this isn't what I wanted," He said disappointed. Rogue was shocked by his words. She always thought that was what he wanted.

"I just thought maybe if I could touch that would stop you from cheating on me," She snapped harshly.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"You and Kitty having a make out session down on the pond!" She snapped sitting down on her bed.

"How did you know about that?" He asked sitting down next to her.

"I watched... Watched the whole thing. And that's what made me do this," She said holding her hand up as she began to cry.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you," He said as he put his arm around her then she jerked him off.

"What do you think? I would be happy that you are making out with someone else!" She said.

"I didn't think you would find out... Look Rogue you mean everything to me. With everything that was going on I couldn't think straight. She doesn't mean anything to me and I don't give a shit about her," Bobby said as he looked up to see Kitty standing in the door. "Oh shit," He got out before she ran out the door and across the hall.

_I know this chapter was short but the others aren't that short... If I get some reviews I might put the next chapter up today!! ___


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

a/n I still don't have any names for the chapter I'll think of something soon... And I know there is some oocness and I'm trying the best I can but I'm kinda trying to keep it on the movie based characters but if you see a little bit of X-Men Evo mixed in personality wise please don't get mad :)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

She ran through the hallway phasing through anyone who stood in her way not caring or thinking. She could here Bobby running after her but she didn't dare to turn around. Finally, she came to her room and slammed the door shut, locked it, and laid on the bed as the tears ran down her face. She heard a knock on the door and immediately assumed it was Bobby.

"Kitty can I come in?" A voice asked she recognized not as Bobby's.

"Um yeah sure," She said as she was wiping the tears from her face. The door opened and Leech or Jimmy walked in.

"Hey... I just wanted to thank you again for saving me," He said standing by the door still.

"No problem..." She said. Jimmy knew there was something wrong. "So are your parents enrolling you here?"

"What parents?" He mumbled not knowing she heard him.

"Oh I'm sorry," She said feeling bad.

"Nah it's okay. I have parents but when my powers manifested they were so ashamed they gave me away to research," He said uneasily.

"So that's how you got with Worthington Labs?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah basically, I've been with them for what two years," He said trying to remember the years. "Yeah, two years of sitting in a white room, getting my head shaved off, getting put through all these scans like some science project," Leech said getting angry.

"Couldn't you just leave?" She asked now forgetting all about Bobby.

"Where would I go? My parents hated me and I was stuck on an island," He said as Storm walked in.

"Ah Jimmy there you are... I see you are making fast friends," Storm said with a smile.

"Yes Miss Munroe," Jimmy said.

"You're all set. We got you a room and class schedule. Welcome to the team," Storm said.

"Thanks for taking me in when no one else would," Jimmy said gratefully.

"That's what we do here," Storm said as she was about to walk out of the room when she stopped. "Kitty would you mind giving Jimmy a tour around the school."

"Sure," Kitty said as Storm left. "Come on Jimmy," She said that as they both left the room.

Meanwhile Rogue is sitting in her room thinking about everything that had happened. What she had given up? She wasn't really sure she made the best decision. And the worst part was she didn't do it for herself... She did do it for Bobby.

_Flashback... __**(a/n I know this scene is changed around)**_

_(Rogue is about to go out the door when Logan comes)_

_Logan: Need a ride._

_Rogue: No._

_Logan: Where are you going?_

_Rogue: Out._

_Logan: You better take some spare clothes with you I heard the mobs are bad down there._

_Rogue: You know what I'm doing?_

_Logan: Other than the fact I can sense it I knew you'd probably have a hard time with this._

_Rogue: You don't know what it's like to be afraid of your powers._

_Logan: Oh really._

_Rogue: I wanna be able to touch Logan. A handshake, a hug, a kiss._

_Logan: I hope you aren't doing this for some boy._

_Rogue: Shouldn't you be telling me to stay here? To go back to my room._

_Logan: I should... And I know Storm will kick my ass for not stopping you. But I'm not your father and even if I was I would still let you make your own choose Rogue._

_Rogue: Marie._

_Logan: Marie._

Logan walked in... Still in tears from what had to be done. He stood in silence as he looked at Rogue's ungloved hands. He just sighed and sat down next to her on her bed.

"I heard what you had to do to Miss Grey... I'm really sorry," Rogue said breaking the silence.

"It had to be done," He said wiping a couple of tears away.

"I know how much she meant to you," She said.

"Why did you do it?" He asked.

"Do what?" She asked pretending not to know what he was talking about.

"You know what," He said sternly.

"You want the truth Logan?" She asked.

"Well that would be better than a lie wouldn't it?" He said with a smirk.

"I don't know why," She said. Logan then got up and headed for the door.

"Well Marie then once you think of a good reason come tell me," He said about to leave.

"Wait! I thought you said it was my choice and you didn't care what I chose," She said confused.

"I don't care... I just think that if it were the right choice you would have a reason why you choose it... Just think about it," He said as he left.

"And this is Mr. Summers classroom," Kitty said as they walked past a large classroom. Just then Bobby came running their way he stopped in shock when he saw Jimmy.

"Gosh you get ticked at me for a little tiny thing and you start going with out with a little kid!" Bobby said angrily.

"Wow hold on a second Iceman. A: a little thing? You saying you don't give a damn about me is a little thing? You basically saying you never for one second cared about me is a tiny problem?" Kitty said getting mad and upset.

"I'm really sorry for that! I just have to make a choice and I'm not ready to decide yet! I didn't know what else to say! And I do care about you Kit... I really do. I just can't hurt anyone right now," Bobby said trying to be sympathetic.

"Well guess what Bobby you hurt me with what you said!" Kitty snapped crying again.

"And I'm really, really sorry about that! But does that give you the right to go out with some ten year old!" Bobby snapped as Jimmy got mad.

"Hey man, I'm fourteen... And I don't like Kitty in that way she was just giving me a tour of the building," Jimmy said standing up for her.

"Hey look both of you... I'm really sorry. I aint myself right now... I'm stressed out with this whole decision thing and to make matters worse Rogue took the cure and now you're all upset at me," Bobby said trying to calm down.

"She did?" Kitty asked in shock by this.

"Yeah... And she's telling me it's my fault... Look I really don't want to hurt anyone right now so I'm just gonna sleep on it and think about it more tomorrow," Bobby said as he began to walk off.

"Bobby wait! Look you and Rogue were together before we got together so I don't want her to get hurt even more from this. Just stay with her... I mean like I still want to be friends though," Kitty said.

"Thanks Kit that takes a lot of pressure off," Bobby said as he walked off and Kitty walked off in the other direction. Jimmy stood there in the dark alone. 'I don't like her in that way right?' Jimmy thought to himself referring to what he said minutes earlier... 'Or do I like her more than a friendly way?'

Bobby laid on his bed tired after this crazy day. He took his shirt off and turned off the lights. Just then the phone rang. He tiredly picked it up. "Hello?" He asked drowsily.

"Hello Robert," A weak yet strong voice said.

"WHAT!!! HOW..." Bobby said in shock as he was cut off.

"Thought I was dead?"

a/n: reviews por favor??? And don't worry it isn't the end of the BobbyXKitty relationship... Oh and if you're wondering I decided to keep Scott alive for this... I don't want to write some long explanation why he's alive or anything so bare with me please. Ok?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

A New Day for Old Beginnings

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_Rated: T for bad language_

_Summary: This chapter revolves around Bobby mostly except for the twist at the end._

_a/n: Yes I know there's oocness but I'm doing the best I can... And I know I changed things around from the movie line just a little bit so if you are mad about that I'm sorry :(_

_And if there's anything that needs to be corrected please tell me... I won't get mad :)_

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Bobby snapped furiously as the other person just laughed.

"What do you think I want Drake? Magneto is cured... He aint no use to me now... I got no family that will take me in... So what's my last choice?" He asked.

"I have an idea John, how about you die and burn in hell!" Bobby snapped and John just laughed.

"Awww poor little Drake can't move on from the past," John said still laughing. "It's not that big of a deal."

"You set my house on fire and killed my parents you bastard!" Bobby yelled getting angrier.

"They were just pussy-licking humans anyways. And they hated you I did you a favor Drake," John said as Bobby paused.

"You can do me a favor John and never show your sorry ass face around here again!" Bobby said. "You've hurt a lot more people here!"

"Oh are you talking about how your girlfriend started to fall for me?" John said and Bobby said nothing. "Like I would ever like her back... She's pathetic."

"You never knew her the way I did!" Bobby snapped.

"She really loved you back though didn't she?" John said sarcastically ignoring Bobby's comment. "She loved you so much she took the cure." Bobby paused for a second. "What Drake... It's what you wanted isn't it?"

"THAT IS NOT WHAT I WANTED!" Bobby snapped. He was getting angrier and could feel the sweat running down his face.

"Well apparently that's what she thought... You know I could probably treat a girl a lot better than you," John said and Bobby let out a small chuckle.

"Oh sure John... Who was the last girl you went out with... Um no one!" Bobby said.

"No one at Xavier's fits my requirements," John said and Bobby could tell he was snickering.

"What do you want Pyro?" Bobby asked getting serious.

"I told you Iceboy... I want you to talk to Miss Munroe and get me back into the mansion," John said also in a serious tone.

"Yeah right..." Bobby said.

"Okay Iceboy you win... But remember this John Allerdyce doesn't take no for an answer," John said hanging up. All Bobby could hear now was the dial tone. His last words worried him a bit.

The next morning Bobby woke up praying that everything that happened yesterday was a dream. That Rogue never took the cure... That he never had to give up Kitty like that... That John never called. But he knew that it all had happened and the semi-normal life he had is pretty much gone. He put a pair of jeans and a shirt on and went downstairs for breakfast. When he got down there everything seemed normal. Bobby was surprised by that. He wasn't sure if it would be the same with Miss Munroe as the headmistress instead of Xavier. Everyone was pretty much following his or her normal routine as if nothing ever happened. Piotr was sitting on the couch working on some of his art with a couple of the younger students admiring it. Miss Munroe was out in her garden. Mr. Logan was reading the newspaper. Kitty was reading some classic book. Everything seemed perfect until he looked around and didn't see Rogue anywhere. He figured she wasn't ready to come out and tell everyone she had taken the cure. He sat down in his normal spot ate a quick breakfast and decided to go upstairs.

He walked towards Rogue's room and noticed it was shut. He turned the knob and it didn't open. "Locked." He said to himself. "She never locks her door." "Hey Rogue." He said loud enough so she could hear as he knocked on the door.

"Bobby?" She asked from inside.

"Yeah babe it's me," Bobby said as she opened the door.

"Are you okay?" Bobby asked as he walked into the room and sat on the chair as Rogue sat on her bed.

"I feel a little under the weather that's all," She said but Bobby could tell there's something else wrong. "And I'm too afraid to go tell everyone I took the cure... I mean Miss Munroe is really against it what if she kicks me out?" Rogue said starting to get worried.

"Hey... You know she wouldn't do that... We are a family and we treat each other with respect and if anyone can't respect your decision then they need to think about that we are all alike," Bobby said when Rogue cut him off.

"But I'm not like you guys anymore... I'm hu..." Rogue struggled to get the word out. "I'm human."

"Rogue we are all human..." He said as she again cut him off.

"Easy for you to say," She said starting to get an attitude.

"Hey! It's not like I made you do this!" He said trying to be nice but starting to get angry.

"Oh really? Sure you never told me directly you wanted me to take the cure but you left some hints by cheating on me and pretty much lying to me," Rogue said getting fired up.

"Oh come on Rogue... all guys..."

"Not all guys Bobby but most guys just want you for the physical stuff!" Rogue yelled at him cutting him off. "And I never thought you were like that." Rogue now was in tears. "But since you couldn't get sexual with me you had to go with another girl... Because we couldn't TOUCH... But now we can Bobby and I'm not gonna go sleep around with you just because I can... I think I respect myself more than that!" Rogue was now in rage and only made Bobby madder.

"You think I'm like that... Rogue you know I'm not that kinda guy," Bobby said still trying to be nice.

"I thought you weren't the kinda guy who would cheat on me but you proved me wrong there. I can't trust you! All I know is your one of those guys who treats girls like crap." Rogue said not really meaning what she said. "Hell John probably has more respect!" Those words stung Bobby... Remembering his phone call last night enraged him and he stood up to leave.

"HOW COULD YOU COMPARE ME TO THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Bobby spat out about to leave. "We're through Rogue... Or Marie or whatever the hell you want me to call you." Bobby then slammed the door and left...

Meanwhile...

The students were free from classes and training sessions for the day, in reward for their great job on Alcatraz. Normally Kitty would read a book or go hang out with someone but she didn't feel like it today. She just lied on her bed recapping what has happened. Even though her and Bobby weren't mad at each other she couldn't help feeling hurt by losing him. He was her second boyfriend... And her first boyfriend she also lost to another girl. She wished she would have stood up for herself a little more and not let him go that easily. Her parents didn't raise her to be so easily convinced by others. She wished that she'd told Bobby how she really felt about him. And not let him just walk away with the other girl like she did the first time. She knew Bobby was still going out with Rogue and she hated knowing that he was cheating on her with her. But once they became friends she couldn't stop the feelings from developing. She tried not to like Bobby to respect his and Rogue's relationship but the more she tried not to like him the more she did like him... Maybe even loved him. But now he was gone... He was with Rogue and wouldn't be coming back... Just like the first time. It hurt her knowing that she couldn't do anything about it now and the past was done with... Just as her trail of thought finished she heard a knock on the door... She assumed it was Piotr wanting to know why she came up to her room so earlier (he was always caring about her.) Or maybe Jimmy needing help around the mansion... But when she heard the voice of who it was she was in dead shock.

"Hey Kitty-Cat..." The voice... Was John's.

_A/N: I hope you liked it... I'm planning several different outcomes on the story and I might even go a whole new direction than I was planning onto... if you have a pairing you wanna see happen tell me and I'll see what I can do..._

_Please review... if not then I'll stop posting the story :(_


End file.
